1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle pocket assemblies and, more particularly, to pocket assemblies which are integral with the outer surface of a vehicle doors inner panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle pocket assemblies which extend from the door of a vehicle toward the passenger compartment and which are useful for storing items such as tools, books, maps and other personal items are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,581 which issued May 1, 1973 to Parkinson relates to a vehicle pocket arrangement including a downwardly depending flap covered with trim material which is integral with a filler board of a vehicle body door trim panel. The filler board is slightly larger than the depending flap and has trim material secured to the lateral and lower edge portions thereof to provide a pocket panel having a generally upwardly opening pocket. The pocket panel is positioned to the rear of the trim panel and then is moved upwardly to insert the flap within the pocket. The pocket material includes downwardly pointing integral portions which allow expansion of the pocket while depositing articles within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,265 which issued Sep. 13 , 1932 to Chadwick discloses a vehicle body panel having a pocket structure attached thereto. The pocket structure includes a frame member which is attached within an aperture contained on the door panel and a coil spring which extends across the top of the frame. The pocket is constructed such that it will be resiliently held closed by the coil spring.
The vehicle pocket assembly of the present invention represents an improvement over the previously known vehicle pocket structures in that fewer parts are required for its manufacture. The vehicle pocket assembly of the present invention is attractive in appearance, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, strong and durable in construction and versatile in use.